When I Lost Hope
by zacxxvanessaxx14
Summary: WHAT!" I Dropped the Book in my Hands and Started to Cry. He had never ever yelled at me like that before. He Promised he wouldn't "Oh my God..." Troy spoke."I didn't..." But he didnt get to finish. I had already ran out of sight. A Troyella Story T
1. Promise Breaks

"When I Lost Hope"

A Troyella Story Three-Shot:

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing but all characters I Created. All characters belong to their rightful Owners.**

There was no doubt In my mind. I loved Troy. There was also no doubt in my mind, that he didn't love me. My Name is Gabriella Montez.

Tall, Brown eyes and Hair, Smart, strait A+ student, go to East High, In Albuquerque , New Mexico. I have been living here my entire life and I love it. The people are friendly, Loving, and Kind... Most People.

About my School life and Such… I'm not considered a total popular person, But I'm more popular then most people. I have amazing friends and for my love life… Not much is needed to know. I've had my share of Boyfriends and all that stuff but none of them compared to the love I felt for Troy. The only Reason I went out with them, was just to show Troy that I wasn't a Stupid, Ugly Girl who couldn't get Dates, and that he wasn't the only one who had been in a relationship before. 

I've known Troy My whole life, ever since we were babies…. We were born in the same month though were 4 days apart. My Mom and Troy's were both pregnant at the time they met. And they met because My mom and Dad moved here to get a better house, now that I was going to be born, and yep you guessed it… were neighbors. And were closer then ever. And back to the age and everything, were so close in age that every year we always have a quiet birthday party at one of our houses together. Its really nice and its always fun. I can remember last year for our birthdays. We turned 16...

_Flashback_

_I woke up to someone jumping on my bed. I rolled over and saw Troy, grinning like mad and pouncing on me like a monkey. I looked up further and saw my parents and Troy's in the door way with cake and Presents. _

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" They all yelled. God it was only like 8:30 in the morning. I pulled the blanket up close to my face and snuggled close to it. I was cold, considering I was in a tank-top and short shorts. _

"_Come, on Gabs! Its our Birthday today! Well… our birthday Party, but still! Wake up" And Troy continued to jump on me. He was so obnoxious sometimes. And Hyper._

"_Troy! If you Don't give me 20 inches of space and let me go to sleep, I'm taking our birthday Cake and slamming it in your Face!" Like I said I had a huge crush on Troy and I love him but seriously, I need my sleep and he knows that. I am not a morning person._

"_Gabriella! Come on!" My dad chimed in. "Its you and Troy's birthday Party! Now Get up!"_

"_Yeah Come on, Ella! Lets go!" Troy's Grin got bigger and he just jumped on my bed more. I looked at him and grabbed his face and pulled him close to mine. "Troy! I am trying to sleep! " He just inched his face closer and said "Well Brie… I don't care because my parents have presents down there and I am not allowed to open them unless your there!" Then He leaned down and kissed my cheek, I get one of those all the time. _

"_Please…" He asked and he gave me one of those stupid puppy dog faces, but I wasn't buying it. "N O!" I spelled out._

"_Sorry, Ella, I didn't want to do this but I'm afraid I'm gonna have to now…"_

_Oh-No, I thought. Please , No…. Please No_

_Suddenly I felt his hands on my waist and he threw me over his shoulder, he only does this when he's really mad or he's in a good mood and decides to torture me. "TROY! DAMMIT, PUT ME DOWN!!" I screamed and hit his back. We walked past my parents on the way out of the door, and I heard them laughing and they followed us down the stairs. I Gave them the best glare they could and they covered their mouths but still continued to snicker._

_Sometimes I wish Troy wasn't that Strong and I wasn't so skinny, that way he couldn't pick me up and all the other stuff he did to me._

_--_

_It was now 1 hour later and we were opening our presents. Troy was opening mine and I couldn't wait to see the way he reacted when he saw it._

"_Oh My God…" He took all the wrapping paper off and looked at me Grinning. "Happy Birthday!" I smiled._

"_What is it Son?" His dad asked._

_He Yelled and stood up. "She got me two tickets to Next Week's Laker Game!"_

_I just smiled and then felt him pick me up. He spun me around and hugged me. "God, You're the best! Thank you so Much… But who's the other ticket for?" he asked, stopping to pull away from the hug and he raised an eyebrow. He knew who it was and he knew that I knew that he knew._

"_Well…. I was thinking you could take….. I don't know? Who do you think you should take?" I smiled and shrugged._

"_I Think I'm gonna take Chad!" He said and walked back to the couch._

"_Auh! I scoffed and crossed my arms, I gave him a mean look._

"_Aww, Gabi, you know were going together!" He said and smiled. _

_It was an awesome birthday…. And Basketball game._

_End of Flashback_

It was 2:55 Now and I was walking out of my last class for the day. All I had to do was go to Homeroom and wait for announcements. But first we had ten minutes in the hallway to gather our crap so we could just leave right after the announcements.

I suddenly felt a buzzing feeling near my hip and I looked down. It was my cellphone. I had a text message from my mom. I opened my phone and read it.

**Hiya, Hunny!**

**Just want 2 tell u 2 invite**

**Troy to dinner**

**2 night.**

**His Family**

**Will be there**

**2!**

**Seya soon! Bye, Sweetie! **

There's my mom for ya! Thinking she's hip by texting with abbreviations. Let alone texting at all.

I smiled. I loved having Dinner with Troy and his family it was so much fun. We played Games, watched T.V or something, we always found something fun to do. I Walked down one of the hallways of our school and looked around for him. He wasn't anywhere in this Hallway so I turned the corner in the direction of his locker. Surely he would be there.

"Where is he?" I mumbled to myself. I walked about ten more steps and then I saw him… I sighed an looked down. I saw him in a full heated make-out session with his cheerleading, inappropriate outfit wearing, cant commit to anything, Slut of a girlfriend. Her name was Makayla.

Bitch.

I was so sick and tired of this. This was the sixteenth time I have caught them like this. It made my heart litterly break every time. Can you imagine it? Troy Bolton. You have had a crush on him your whole life and he's your best friend and you see him kissing another girl, but not just any girl a total slut who hates your guts! I almost cried from seeing it so many times. I decided to just breath in and get it over with.

I walked up to him, his back facing me and tapped him on the shoulder. "Troy…. I kinda need to talk to you." I said as politely as I could. Without becoming angry and ripping the hair extensions out of that Bitch's head.

And Troy just continued to Kiss her. I spoke again but this time a little louder. "Troy, Come on I need to talk to you" He still didn't answer. I was getting annoyed a little.

"Troy! We Need to talk!" I tapped my foot impatiently and thought that maybe if I gave him a few seconds it would register in his brain that I was trying to get his attention. I waited…. And waited.

It Didn't work.

"Oh My God…" I muttered. It was disgusting, hearing them slobber all over each other…Eek! I Jerked his shoulder and called his name louder. "Troy! We Need to Talk!"

"WHAT?!"

I Took about two steps back and I dropped the book in my hands. Troy had turned around so quickly and yelled so loudly I thought his head was surely going to snap off. I was mortified. I knew that tears were now starting to well up in my eyes. I covered my hand over my mouth and breathed in a shaky breath. Everyone in the hall stopped cold. Even some of the teachers who were on their way to go home and leave the building. I now felt tears streaming down my face. I wasn't crying so much because I was scared…. I mean I was but that's not the main reason. It was because when me and Troy were 4 years old we made a promise to never get in a fight for longer then 20 seconds and to never yell at each other. We had kept that Promise….

Until Now.

"Oh My G-God…Gabi…. I-" His eyes were soft like always now, they turned that way immediately when he saw it was me. "I Didn't Know-I thought you Were…"

But I didn't give him time to say one more word. I had already ran out of sight.


	2. Losing Hope

When I Lost Hope

A Troyella 3-shot

Disclaimer: I own nothing but any characters I've created. All other characters belong to their rightful Owners.

**--**

I opened the door to my house and trudged in slowly. I was limping in a way because on the way of running hope I had tripped on my foot and twisted it a little. I'm sure it will be fine though. I scratched at my tear stained face and sat my back pack down and took my shoes off. I then walked slowly to the television, sitting down on the couch. I flipped through some channels and settled on MTV, watching some rock music video I didn't know about. I sighed.

"Gabriella? Are you Home?" It was my mother coming down the staircase. "Yeah Mom… I'm Home…." She turned and walked towards me. She took one look at my face and spoke. "Are you okay, Darling? You don't look so good."

"Yeah Mom… I'm just a little upset about a little misunderstanding between one of my teachers. I'm Fine" I lied.

"Well… Okay, Why don't you get started on your Homework, because the Bolton's will be over in about three hours, So get going…"

I sighed and nodded my head.

"Oh did you tell Troy about coming over?" she asked

"Umm… No mom, I couldn't find him" I lied again

"Well… Its fine His mom or dad will tell him" She said and walked off to the kitchen to my guess t start preparing the dinner for tonight. I walked to where I left my backpack, lifted it up and tugged it up to my room, each step I took was very slow. Thinking about how I so badly did not want that meanie in my house. 'Meanie' was not the best word for him, but I was to tired to think of anything else.

I settled down in my room and looked around. I loved my room, Light cream colored walls with my first and last name painted in black and written neatly in cursive on the side wall. My bed was in the middle of the room. I loved my bed too. It was queen sized bed. So comfy and inviting, I could take a nap in it right now. But I had to get my homework done first. I only had math so I could probably hurry through that. I opened my book and started.

I closed my math book. That wasn't so hard. I turned to my clock… It only took about fifteen minutes. It was 4:00 exactly, according to my Mom, the Bolton's wouldn't be over until 6: 30 or 7:00. I set my alarm for 6:00. It would give enough to freshen up and change. I was in need for a nap. I needed to escape the real world. To dream about a new and better one. In my world there would be no sadness and heart breaking situations. It would be just me and my family. Together. Being happy with no problems in the world…. Yes… that's what I would like to dream about….

The buzzing sound blasted in my ear until I swung my hand on to it and stopped the awful noise. It was 6:00 exactly. I slowly got up, stretching and yawning at the same time. I walked into my bathroom and looked in the mirror. I looked horrible… Just like I feel. I not only felt horrible. I felt betrayed, hurt and so many other things… not to mention that I felt like someone smacked me across the face, hard. I finally just sighed and pulled my hair back, grabbing a wet rag and some face soap.

I cleaned my face thoroughly and then took my hair back down. I shut the door to the bathroom and shed my clothes, stepping into the shower. I got it the temperature I needed it to be and rinsed my body. I wish I could rinse my mind the way I rinsed my skin. Just clean all the bad stuff and be done with it. Not having to think about it twice and it not having it burned into your brain… there forever.

I rinsed my hair and everything and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel I wrapped it around my body. I walked into my close and looked at what I should wear. I should just pick something casual. Its not like it's a big deal or something. Its just dinner with the family we've had dinner with for years. I sighed and grabbed some black skinny jeans and a tight white t-shirt that said "Heart Breaker" on it. I snorted. Yeah Right! I was the heart breaker…. I was the Heart Breakee… I changed quickly and dried my hair.

I let my hair fall down into its natural curls and I looked in the mirror again so I could apply some light eyeliner. My eye lashes were thick enough to not wear mascara. Besides My eyes get watery all the time due to some allergies so I don't want to deal with what kind of mess that would make.

I took one last look in the mirror until I walked back to my big comfy bed. I turned to face my clock. It was 6:25. If the Bolton's cam around 6:30 I would only have five minutes. Five minutes to be alone. I layed down and thought. What was going to happen later tonight? Did Troy's Family know about what happened today? I doubt it. I knew Troy well enough that if he had a problem he would wait awhile before he talked to his parents… so I guess I don't have to worry about that.

I fiddled with my fingers as I thought. Would Troy try to talk to me? I didn't have to think about that one for long, I knew he would… but what would I do? Should I talk to him? Or ignore him? Wait a Minute! What kind of question is that? Of course I'm not gonna talk to him! I thought back to what happened earlier and decided to not talk to him. I didn't want to anyway… jackass. Yes, that was the word for him. Jackass.

I could hear my Mother's voice from the bottom of the stairs. "Gabriella! There Here! Come on Down!"

I inhaled slowly, talking to myself. You can do this Gabriella. Don't let him make you talk to him. I nodded my head and walked out of the room. I walked down the stairs slowly. Feeling like the stairs were endless. Good. I didn't want to have to face any of them right now. I reached the last step and looked toward the kitchen where our front door was.

There they all were. My mom and Troy's mom talking amongst to themselves as were my dad and Troy's. He just stood in the corner with his head down. He was probably just faking that to get attention, but I didn't fall for it.

Troy's mom, Stacy saw me. "Hello Gabriella! How are you sweetie?" She looked at me genuinely. "Oh Me? I'm fine Stacy… better then ever" There I go… lying again.

"Oh which reminds me, Gabriella? Could I talk to you?" She asked.

I nodded my head. "Um… Yeah, sure" I smiled and walked towards the living room couch. I sat down and waited for her to follow. She did and then she sat next to me. I could feel the tension in the air. Like it was mocking me or something. I knew she was worried about something. So I turned to her. "Is everything okay, Stacy?"

"Oh… Well, I'm not sure… you see, ever since Troy came home he's been moping around the house and when I asked him what was wrong, he said nothing. And I know my son better then that, I know something's wrong. So I didn't really do anything about it, I just told him to go take a nap and he did…. Then I went to go check on him, he was mumbling in his sleep. Saying things like "I'm Sorry, Please forgive me…I'm Sorry" Do you know what's wrong with him?"

I stared at her in disbelief. Would Troy really feel that guilty. It still didn't change anything. I was still mad and what he did was totally wrong. I don't know If I was ever gonna forgive him.

"I'm not Sure, Stacy… I didn't really see him today, so I wouldn't know… I'm sorry"

"Well… I'm sure its just a little thing that's bugging him." She sighed. "Thanks Gabriella."

I snorted. "What did I do?"

She laughed. "Oh, Gabriella.. I love talking to you… your like my daughter, the daughter I never had and always wanted to have, Did you know that?"

I smiled. "No, Stacy… I didn't" I hugged her. "Your like a mother to me too."

She smiled and pulled back, kissing my forehead. "Again…thanks… I better go help in the kitchen, don't want to be rude." She stood up and walked away.

I sighed. Great… that's just what I needed, for Stacy wanting to know what was wrong with her son and it was me…. And she just told me I was like her daughter. Great… a daughter that makes her real son miserable. That's a guilt trip if I've ever had one. I settled back into the couch and grabbed the remote. I suddenly felt someone sit next to me. I didn't even have to turn to find out who it was, I knew that smell. It was Troy,

It was his cologne, that sweet smell of his that I love. I ignored him and flipped through channels.

"Um… Can we talk?" I heard him ask. I didn't even bother to flinch. I just responded, calmly.

"About What?"

"About…. You know… at school." He sighed, sadly.

"There's Nothing to talk about." I told him. And that was it.

"Ella-"

"Excuse me." I turned to Face him. "I think I hear my mother calling me," I flashed him a rude glance at him and walked to the kitchen. This was going to be a long night.

We were all sitting at the dinner table now. My mom had fixed roast chicken with Mashed Potatoes and corn. It smelled wonderful and even though I wasn't in the mood to eat, I was going to make my best effort to. I scooped all of the food I wanted on to my plate. I was on the side of the table with Troy across from me. With His Mom next to him. And Troy's dad at the right end. And my dad at the other end and that left my mom right beside me on my left side. The conversations started immediately everyone talking with one another. Except me and Troy.

I just sat silently and ate my food until I heard my name being called and everyone was suddenly silent. I looked up from my plate to find out that it was Troy who called my name. "Yes?" I said,

"Umm… How was school? I didn't get to see you that much…"

He was trying to talk to me. It was a trick, but I wasn't falling for it.

"Well you would know" I responded in my head but didn't say it out loud. "Oh, It was Fine, Troy" Then I went back to picking at my food. The parents stared at us uneasily.

"Umm… Did you understand that assignment is Mr. Baker's Class?" He asked again, Looking down at his food. I sat back in my chair farther and but the inside of my cheek. How long was he planning to keep this up?

"Yes… I understood it, perfectly" I glared at him ad folded my arms across my chest.

"Is everything alright?" He asked me. Okay Now I was truly mad. He was doing this on purpose. He wanted to get stuff out of me. But I wasn't gonna let him.

"Yes, Tory" I took a sip of my water. "Why wouldn't it be?"

He didn't say anything he just sighed and picked his food again. I won. Ha! I went back to eating my food. Then My mom chimed in "Umm… Is everything alright, you two?"

"Yeah Fine" We both said at the same time. I glared at him and he just looked back at me innocently. He cleared his throat and asked. "Gabriella, Will you pass the Corn?" I looked at him Smiling "Certainly" I grabbed the bowl and sat it down forcefully in front of him, sending corn onto his lap.

Now he was the one to look up, Glaring." Oh, Very Mature!" He accused.

"Yep! Just like you!" I said back just as harshly. Our conversation was silenced by the thunder outside. It was raining.

He Stood up from his chair and started yelling. "Dammit, Gabriella, Can't we Talk about this!?"

I Stood up From my Chair also, raising my voice just as loud as his. "There's Nothing to Talk about, Troy! You're a selfish Bastard and you proved that today when I tried to talk to you and you Ignored me because you were Making-Out With your WHORE OF A GIRLFRIEND! And What did you do! You yelled at me like some Red Faced Maniac!!" I was fuming now. And everyone in the room could see it." Including my Parents.

"That's Not Fair! I had no Idea it Was you!' He said.

"Yeah and I'm glad it was me, I wonder what would have happened if it was a stranger! What would you have done? Killed the Guy because he interrupted your precious Kissing Spree?"

" I would Have never had done that!"

"Oh…. Ugh! You know What! Don't' Talk to me ANYMORE! God your so Frustrating!" I stomped out of the room and towards the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" He said coming after me.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" I shouted and walked towards the door that led me outside. I walked into the Rain and stood in the Driveway trying to calm myself down. I felt a Strong hand grip my arm twisting me around. "Don't Touch me!" I yelled and backed away.

"Listen to me, Gabriella! I Didn't mean to Yell at you! I swear it! I Didn't even know it was you! And I'm sorry!"

"Bull Shit, Troy! This isn't the first time I've had to deal with this. There's many other times I've caught you and that slut before, making out or doing something! This was just the last straw... And I guess it was for you too.

"Guys! Come inside! Its Raining!" I heard my mom Call. We just both ignored her and continued to fight.

"Gabriella! I Don't know how to tell you how bad I feel for doing that! You don't think I remember Our Promise! Of Course I do! And I broke it! I feel like Shit, right now! Come on Gabriella, I've never had you mad at me before and I'm not gonna start now!"

"Too Late, Troy! I'm far from being Mad! I'm Sad! Frightened! Furious! Aggravated! Betrayed and So many other things I can't mention! So Just Leave me Alone, Troy! Now! Just Leave me ALONE!"

"I Can't do that," He spoke. "I won't do that! I Hurt you! And I' m gonna be the one to help you!"

"Fine! Help me by Leaving and Never coming Back!" I snarled.

"You Don't Mean that and You know it!" he hissed back.

"How do you know what I want! Maybe I want that! Maybe I want you to jump off a Cliff!? Maybe IWant to Jump of a Cliff!? Maybe I want to forgive you!? Maybe I want to tell you how I really Feel! But you know What Troy!? I Cant And I Won't!"

I was shaking now from all that was happening. I'm not the kind of person who is used to this kind of thing. I was normally so calm and so against fighting like this.

"What If I want to Tell you How I Feel?!" He screamed again.

I saw out of the corner of my eyes that all the parents were still on the porch watching.

I turned back to Troy. "Go Ahead! Tell me! Its not gonna matter anyway! I Won't Listen! So Why Don't you just Go-"

Troy's Hands grabbed my face and pulled it to his. He then whispered. "This is How I feel." And then I felt a pair of soft lips on mine. My brain couldn't think strait. The blood in my veins started to boil. My heart started to beat rapidly. I heard a bunch of audible gasps from the parents on the porch. I just stood there frozen, letting his lips kiss mine. He pulled away for a second to whisper huskily at me. "Please… Kiss back…I need you too" and then he attacked my lips again and after about five seconds I did as I was told.

I Kissed Back. With every ounce of love I had for this Boy, God, I kissed Back. My hands locked on his wrists, pulling me up higher to kiss him more. His hands tightened its grip on my face and kissed back just as much as I did. Our lips moved together as one, like we were meant to kiss each other like this. Perfectly. I was in heaven. Everything I wanted in life was now complete by this one kiss. His hands left my face to lock around my waist. So I wrapped my arms around his neck. As cheesy as this felt, Kissing in the rain and such. It was the best feeling in the world. His lips moved lovingly against mine but his lips were hungry at the same time.

And then it ended. He slowly pulled away, but not before kissing me three more times, softly. He looked at me, his amazing blue eyes, locked on mine. We were both breathing hard, and I realized I had tears in my eyes. And then there was more tears, which then turned into sobs as I looked down and slowly started to fall to the ground. But Someone caught me.

Troy locked his arms behind my back , before I could fall and then he gently picked me up in his arms. I turned my face into his chest and sobbed… and sobbed. He walked slowly through the rain and onto the porch and then to the kitchen. He stopped to slip his shoes off and then continued to carry me until we were in the living room. He laid me down on a blanket and then went away. I didn't know where he went until he came back with a set of clothes and a towel. "Come on, lets get you dried off." I was sobbing harder then ever now and I tried to nod my head. Then he picked me up again. He carried me to the bathroom ad let me change. I changed in about two minutes. And when I walked out I realized he had changed too. He probably grabbed some of his old clothes from my room and changed up there. I wasn't sobbing anymore.. Just crying and trying to calm down.

I tried to walk out of the bathroom but my legs wouldn't let me move. Troy saw and he picked me up again. I cried silently into his shoulder as he carried me back to the couch. The whole family was there now standing by, and watching carefully. He layed me down on our big black couch. And then he set a blanket over me. I was still Crying and I tried to cover my face. He took my hands away from my face and whispered "Shh… stop Crying, Please"

"I-I-I C-Cant!" I cried back. He the sat by me and rocked me in his arms, whispering comforting words in my head and occasionally kissing my forehead at times. "You need to lay down" He said as soon as I calmed down. "Not without you," I whispered. My throat stung from all the crying I had done. "I Will, I will" He promised and layed me down putting the blanket over me. And then he wiggled under the blanket also, snuggling close and facing me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

I Looked up slightly and saw our parents still standing about twenty feet away. I then looked back at Troy and shut my eyes, whispering the words I will never forget saying "I Love you" And before I drifted off to slumber, I heard him say "I Love you More"

--

The Next Chapter will be out soon! There will be that chapter and then an epilogue! Thank you! Please Review!


	3. A Dream Come True

When I lost Hope

A Troyella 3-Shot

--

My eyelids fluttered open slowly. I noticed I was in my room instead of the couch, that I thought I was going to sleep on last night. That's when everything from last night came flooding back into my head, and as I was thinking about it I felt a gentle tightening on my waist. I looked down and saw Troy's beautiful, strong, tan arms locked on my waist. I turned around in his arms and looked at his face. His eyes were closed, mouth opened slightly, and breathing evenly. I then remembered how I got up here last night.

_Flashback_

_I was about to drift off to sleep, after saying 'I love you' to Troy, when I heard his mom speak._

"_Troy… you guys look so uncomfortable, why don't you take her up to her room?" I could feel Troy's head nod against my shoulder and I felt him getting off the couch. I was half way asleep so I barely knew what was going on, so when he picked me up I got Scared. I squirmed in his arms and grabbed hold around his neck, burying my face in the crook of his shoulder._

"_Wha- What…. Troy?" I felt my voice getting scared and edgy._

"_Shh… Shh, your fine, were gonna go to sleep in your room, okay?" he kissed my forehead._

"_Oh-okay…" I rested my right cheek on his shoulder, as we turned the corner to go upstairs. Before we turned I saw Troy's parents and mine still standing there… smiling._

_End of Flashback_

I traced the shape of Troy's lips. I wanted to kiss them and make sure that this was all real. That none of it was just a horrible mean nightmare. I saw him stir a little and I brought my finger back and bit my lip. It took him a minute to wake up. He first stared at the ceiling then quickly looked at me. When he saw my face there was a sigh of relief that escaped his lips.

He stroked my hair. "How are you?" He asked. He looked concerned. His blue eyes burned through my brown eyes. He furrowed his eye brows together, getting ready to listen to what I was going to say.

"I'm Fine…" I mumbled quietly.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Bowing his head to get a better look at me.

"Yes… Troy?"

"Yes, Gabi?"

"Will you kiss me? I need to know if last night was real…" I closed my eyes. "Please…" I needed to know. I wasn't going to be in anymore pain. I wouldn't be. I couldn't. I just hoped and prayed right then and there that he would kiss me and prove to me that he really did say 'I love you' last night. And that he really did kiss me in the rain. That he really did carry me up here last night and stayed with me all the way through. That was all I asked for.

I opened my eyes. Troy was smiling. And before I could ask why, he kissed me. His soft lips moved against mine in such a sweet and loving way. The feeling of his beautiful full lips was tantalizing. Sweet, passionate, loving, memorable. I moved mine against his, same movements, same rhythmical patterns of our lips touching. After about forty seconds of it and _it_ was over. He stared back at me. Both of us breathing heavy.

"Now do you believe that everything is real? That I have loved you ever since I met you? That I was all ways too scared and stupid to tell you? Do you believe that I want to be your boyfriend? To be your lover and protector? Do you believe that I broke up with Mckayla and that I never ever want to see her again? That I want to spend the rest of my life with you? Because I do Gabriella Montez… and I intend too… but only if you will forgive me. Only if you love me as much as I love you. Will you forgive me Gabriella… and be my girlfriend?"

He spoke the words as clearly and loving as anyone could have hoped to speak. They played over and over in my head. I couldn't think about anything but those words. But finally I realized what he had asked and all I thought about was that. "Are- Are you really A-Asking me?" I said shakily.

"Gabriella Montez… I am really asking you." He smiled a little. And I smiled bigger then ever. I basically screamed. "AHH!" "Yes!" His smile turned into a grin and he got off the bed and took me with him. I threw my arms around his neck and he hugged me. He spun me around my room as I giggled.

He stopped. "Oh... I love you so much!" he said and kissed me. I giggled in the kiss and we eventually broke apart. I held onto him again and whispered in his ear. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that… I love you."

He whispered back. "You have no Idea how long _I've_ waited for _you_ to say that."

"Come on… lets go tell our parents!" I pecked him on the lips and started for the door. But he pulled me back. "Wait… I have something for you." I turned to face him again. What could he possibly have.

He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a solid silver ring, and from what I could see it had the words "Promise" engraved on it. I gasped as I cupped my hands over my mouth. "Troy…" I was tearing up.

"I-I umm.. Have the same one…" He pulled out his right hand and showed me. It was on his ring finger. "Gabriella… in honor of you being my girlfriend… will you also wear this promise ring?"

I held out my right hand. "Like I would say no…" I said and grinned. "Yes, Troy… I will" I giggled as I wiped the tears from my eyes. He grinned from ear to ear! And he slipped the ring on my finger.

"Now…" He kissed me tenderly on my lips and then pulled back. " Now, its official." I smiled. This moment, I would remember for as long as I live… how ever long I live… where I live… I will be with my soul mate… Troy Bolton.

**Okay I know it was totally late but I have good reasons! Anyway that's the end! Oh Man… I feel lie I'm gonna cry! tehe. Anyway I will have an epilogue up shortly! I promise! Please review! Thank you guys!**


	4. Epilogue: When I Gained Hope Part 1

_When I lost Hope_

_A Troyella Story_

_Epilogue_

_--_

_I parked my black SUV in the driveway of my parent's house and sat there. It was a cool crisp beautiful day here in Albuquerque, New Mexico. I just got back from another hard week at Stanford college. Yep… I'm in college now. I'm taking classes to become a nurse. And I love it… it's hard work but its worth it. A couple more weeks of this and then its gonna be the end of my second year at college. About one more year and I'm done. Now usually it takes like five years to become a nurse. But I have been taking harder and longer classes which put me farther ahead of everyone. And I'm glad I decided to do that. Now I know what your all thinking right now… where's Troy?_

_We are still going strong. These past three years with him have been the best of my life. He is in every way the best boyfriend ever. And I love him more then ever. He is going to college too, just not the same one. He is happily taking courses for basketball… and training for his next season of the UVA Red-Hawks. The best part of him playing basketball is that the longest he has to leave is about two days about once a year. We got lucky and somehow all of their games will be close to Albuquerque. And in case basketball doesn't work out, he is taking other courses and trying to follow his Father's footsteps and be the next East Highs Basket ball coach. Okay enough sitting in my car… I better go, My family and Troy's are having a barbeque at his place and were inviting all of our friends and family to celebrate the end of our second year at college._

_I stepped out of my car and grabbed my bag. Then headed up the long narrow pathway to my Parent's House. _

"_Gotcha!" I felt arms snake around me and twirl me around my front yard. I yelped. "AHH! TROY! Put Me Down!" I giggled and he sat me down. _

"_Thank You," I said and pecked him on the lips. "And how are we doing Mr. Bolton?" I giggled again at my corniness. _

"_Mr. Bolton is fine… What about you Miss Montez?" He raised an eyebrow and watched me carefully._

"_I'm Great!" I smiled and threw my arms around his neck and pulled him close. It was a log week and I was glad to have him in my arms again. I breathed in and breathed that wonderful scent of his. Troy always smelled so good. I would remember the scent as long as I live. _

_I felt him nuzzle his nose in my neck and then I could feel a smile curve on to his lips and onto my shoulder._

"_I missed you," I told him, still keeping my grip around his neck._

"_I missed you more," He said and pulled back to kiss me tenderly on the lips. I kissed back then eventually pulled back. "Yeah Right." I smirked. He just smiled back and took my hand and led me up the walkway. I let go of his hand and went behind him… I had a different way of entering my house._

"_What are you doing Ella?" He asked me. "Stay still." I told him and then jumped on his back, wrapping my arms from behind him and around his neck. He got what I was doing and put his hands under my thighs for support. "Very clever, Ella."_

_I giggled. "I Know."_

_We laughed and went inside the house._

_--_

_I poured myself some lemonade and sat back on the deck outside, next to one of my best friends, Sharpay Evans. "What's Up, Shar?" I asked her and sipped my lemonade._

"_Mmm… Nothing much. Same old same old… how's college, Gabs?"_

"_Ugh… exhausting! I am so glad I just have 2 more weeks and then I one month of a break." I leaned back in my chair and pulled my sundress down, admiring the orange curly design at the end of the dress. _

"_Don't worry Gabs… I feel the exact way." She smiled at me and she pulled her white sunglasses down from her head, to cover her eyes. _

_I stood up from the deck and walked towards my dad, who was grilling the hotdogs and stuff. "What's up, dad?" I asked casually._

"_Nothing much, Brie." He answered and flipped a hamburger patty. I felt a clicking of some glasses and I turned around and saw Troy walking towards me. He smiled his favorite smile of mine and looked at me, while taking my hand and bending down to kiss me. He pulled away and the took me over to where everyone was sitting. _

_He called out. "Everyone! Can I have your attention Please!" Everyone went towards him and listened carefully. I was listening carefully too. I had no idea what he was going to say. _

"_I have two very important announcements to make. Now you guys all know I hate to brag, but I just can't wait to tell you that… I got the captain spot of the UVA Red-Hawk Team!" _

_Everyone screamed and hollered. I was shocked. Troy had wanted this his whole life and he finally got it. He got it! "Oh my gosh! Troy!" I jumped up and down and wrapped my arms around his neck and embracing him in a hug. "I'm so proud of you!" I told him. _

_He pulled away from my hug and smiled bigger. "Wait! Everyone! I have one more announcement!" He turned and looked me in the eyes and took both of my hands. _

"_Gabriella… I love you so much." He stopped to stroke my face and I smiled. "I love you so much and I would like nothing more then to be with you the rest of my life…" What was he doing? He gathered up everyone to tell them that he loved me._

_But then I saw him back away. He dropped my hands and got down on the floor. "Oh my god…"_

_He got down on one knee and I saw him reach into his pocket. He pulled out a tiny black velvet box. I heard people gasp from our little crowd… and so did I._

"_Gabriella Montez… the love of my life… my soul mate… Will you marry me?" He opened the box and there was a beautiful, stunning, silver, diamond ring. It was huge! I turned and found people staring at me. Even my own parents. They were starting to cry and that's when reality sank in and I turned back to Troy. I wiped the tears coming from my eyes._

"_I love you too, Troy… Yes… I will." I grinned. "YES!" He shot up from his kneeling position and wrapped his arms around me. All of our friends and family started screaming and cheering. All hugging each other, and some were crying. Those were probably our parents. We pulled back from the hug and we stared at each other, grinning. He put his hand behind my head and kissed me. He kissed me with every ounce of love he had in his whole body. I could tell. And I kissed back the same way. Every ounce of love I had for him poured out and showed with this kiss. The kiss I will remember forever._

_--_

_It was the last week of my one month break from college until I started college again. AND I WAS GETTING MARRIED! I looked at myself in the mirror and took in another shaky breath. After the wedding today we would be off to our honeymoon for about five days then come back, get rested off then off to college again. Because me and Troy were still attending different colleges we got an apartment right between both colleges. About ten minutes away. So we would get to see each other everyday. And then in a year, when we are done with college, we will hopefully get a house. _

"_Oh, Gabi! You look beautiful!" My mother cried out, sobbing already._

"_Thank you mom…" I hugged her tight. "I love you mom…" I told her._

"_Oh, Honey… I love you too… your growing up so fast! I cannot believe you are getting married! And to Troy!" She squealed. "I always knew you two would be together, someday!"_

"_Well your wish came true mom…" I giggled and smiled._

_Suddenly Troy's best man, Chad Danforth popped his head in. " Five minutes, ladies!" Then he popped his head back out. "Oh dear lord… five minutes." I said and looked at the mirror. I had a long wedding gown that flowed past my ankles. It was plain white, strapless and I had a little white lace cardigan that was long sleeved over the dress. I had to admit that for once in my life… I thought I looked pretty. My hair was up in a bun with some of my curls hanging out in front of my face. __**(A/N: Her hair is how she had it like in HSM 2, when she was performing "Everyday")**_

_I breathed In and out a couple of times before my dad came in and told me it was time. I went to nod my head but he had already pulled me out the door and into the lobby of the church. I heard the music start playing… this was it… I was getting married… right now… at this very moment… today... The people in front of me moved and pretty soon it was my turn to go. I hung onto my Dad's arm tighter and went down the aisle._

_I saw Troy. He was gorgeous. Beautiful. Handsome. Adorable, and so many other things. I saw him catch his breath a little when we locked eyes and I blushed. After what seemed like forever. Troy walked up to us and shook my father's hand and took hold of my arm. Leading me up o the alter. "You look Amazing" He whispered in my ear, right before the priest spoke… and I just smiled._

"_Dearly Beloved… we are gathered together here in the sign of god… to join together this man and this women in holy matrimony. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together… let them speak now… or forever hold their peace." _

_He spoke the words calmly, carefully, and slow. We turned around to look at our crowd of people and smiled… we then turned back to the priest._

_Five minutes Later_

"Through Marriage, Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez make a commitment together to face their disappointments, embrace their dreams, realize their hopes, and accept each others Failures. Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez will promise one another to aspire to these details through out their lives together. Through mutual understanding, openness, and sensitivity to each other."

The priest turned to Troy and spoke carefully.

"Do you Troy Bolton take Gabriella Montez to be your wife… to live together after God's ordinance, in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

Troy smiled genuinely and nodded his head once. And then he turned his head to me. "I do." I grinned and wiped the tears carefully falling down my face. I turned toward our priest and then he spoke the exact same thing, to me except it was the women version of it. I laughed mentally at my little thought.

I turned towards Troy and smiled through my tears.

"I do."

The priest spoke again. "Will you please bring the rings forward…" Troy's two little cousins brought the rings up and Troy took them. And with the directions from the priest he slipped it on my finger, as I sobbed quietly into my other hand. "With this ring… I _the_ wed." He smiled and looked back at me.

I grabbed the ring and the spoke the same words as I slipped it on his finger. "With this ring I _the _wed."

The Priest spoke. "In as much as Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith… and declare their unity by giving and receiving a ring… and they are now joined."

" I now pronounce Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez, husband and Wife…"

He looked at Troy and smiled. "You may now kiss your bride." Troy got this huge grin on his face then he looked at me and before I knew it… his lips crashed on mine. I giggled in the kiss and he laughed also. He put his hand behind my back and dipped me. My whole weight shifting to his hand as he held me in that position for about five seconds until he brought me back up and we broke apart.

"I Love you Troy Bolton…" I smiled.

He put his forehead against mine and ignored the roaring crowd of laughter, crying, and cheering… and he whispered.

"I Love you Gabriella Bolton."

--

Troy and I set our bags down on our hotel floor. I admired our room as I ran over to a big window. "Troy! You can see the ocean!" I pointed out. Troy had taken me to Florida. It was beautiful and I loved it already. Troy came up and wrapped his arms around my waist. And kissed my neck gently. "What time is it?" I asked him as he continued to kiss my neck.

"About 8:00" he answered and kissed more down my neck going up and down the neck line… kissing my ear and my cheek. I moaned quietly and turned around in his arms and kissed him hard on the lips, pushing him back toward our bed, he staggered a bit and fell on the bed with me on top of him. I kissed him behind his ear and whispered.

"Make Love to me, Troy."

He put his hand on the back of my head and kissed me again. Kicking his shoes and socks off and I did the same to mine. Now… Troy and I were still virgins… we had not done 'it' when we were dating. We both decided to wait till we were married. I didn't know it was going to be this quick… it feels like its only been months… but that's okay. I was ready to give myself… to my husband.

Troy got his shirt and mine off now and I has planting little kisses on his chest., as he fumbled with my bra. I giggled and helped him out by taking it off myself. I dropped the article of clothing and went back to kissing him. He pulled away and squared my shoulders to look at me.

"Brie… your so beautiful…" He whispered huskily and he laid me on the bed. He rolled on top of me and slipped my skirt down and I slipped his pants off.

**Lemon Alert: DO not watch if you are not comfortable with this kind of writing.**

"These are coming off…" I said and slipped his boxers down. My eyes nearly bulged out of my head when I saw how…. how… how… Huge! He was! I laid back down and let him slip my thong off. He positioned himself over me, but not before kissing e gently on the lips three times.

"Are you ready?" He asked me.

I let out a gust of air… "Yes" Troy got out of his position and bent down on the floor, so my crotch was right in his face. What was he doing. I let out a loud yelp when I felt his tongue caress my opening slowly. He ran his tongue in little circles all over my… 'womanly space' and I moaned every time.

"Oh My God! Troy!" I shut my eyes and arched my back. It felt so good and I was loving every second of it. Suddenly that wasn't enough. "Troy… give me more… please…" I then felt him place his finger on my clit and rub it in little circles.

"Oh!" I gasped and let out a low moan. Pretty soon he stopped his rubbing and he slowly inserted his index finger in me and I let out a loud moan. He did it for a little while longer before I stopped him. That was enough. I needed him inside me now.

"Troy… now.. please…"

He went to nod his head and then he positioned himself over me… and he entered me slowly. Inching in a little bit more every two seconds. It actually-thank god- didn't hurt _as_ bad… but there was still a little pain.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, there's just a little bit of pain, that's all… keep going"

He nodded his head and thrusted a little faster and eventually the pain subsided and all there was, was pleasure. I arched my back and heard Troy groan, and it turned me on more.

"Oh... Troy…Faster!" I said and licked my lips. I felt him pick up his pace more and I put my hands over my eyes and muffled some of the moans that escaped my mouth.

'Gabriella… oh my god, you feel awesome…" he said and pumped harder. I sat up and grabbed his shoulders. Throwing myself at him. He put his hands on my back and just pumped harder.

"Troy! Oh Troy!" I screamed again as he hit my g-spot. "Ooh! God! " I threw my head back and looked at him, before kissing him hungrily on the lips, shoving my tongue in his mouth. Our tongues fought against each other as Troy kept on pumping at a furious pace. I pulled away and threw my head back and I felt Troy rubbing my breasts.

"Oh Dear Lord! Keep G-Going!" I shouted. And He just moaned back and went harder. Ramming into me.

"Troy! I-I I'm Cumming! Oh! Ooh!" That was all I could say.. I was out of breath…

"Me too…" he just groaned and kept it off and I reached down. I put my finger on my clit and rubbed it furiously. I felt my muscles tighten all around Troy and I screamed.

"Gabriella!"

"Troy!"

I felt my body shudder and I came the same time as Troy came in me. He pulled out slowly and we both collapsed on the bed, trying to catch our breathes. I crawled up to him and he grabbed me and positioned me close to his body. Eventually we broke apart to crawly into bed and under the covers. I snuggled as humanly possible to him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I Love you so much, Troy…"

"I love you so much more, Gabriella…."

I giggled quietly and spoke gently.

"Goodnight, Husband" I said

"Goodnight Wife." I saw him smile and then I closed my eyes. I eventually fell asleep…

**Okay that was Part 1 of the epilogue! There will be a part 2! I can't wait to write it! This took so long to write! And I had a lot of research to do with the whole wedding scene! So I hope you like it! Please Review! Seriously people it will only take like one minute! Please! Thank you so much! Part 2 of the epilogue will be up shortly! Bye guys! =]**


	5. Epilogue: When I Gained Hope Part 2

**Hey Guys! This is the final part of the story… I know I'm sad too but anyway I have a new story hopefully coming out tomorrow! it's a real long story too! So if you would please visit my page too that would be great, cause I have a poll there that I would like you guys to take! Thank you and please Vote! =]**

When I Lost Hope

A Troyella Story

Epilogue: When I gained hope

Part 2 (Final)

--

I walked in the door of my house… yes… my house. I had been living in it for only one month now, but I love it. I got home from… shopping. Yes, shopping… but not your ordinary kind of shopping. I had to go out and buy a pregnancy test and I am almost one-hundred percent sure I am. Troy and I have been married for almost a year now and we couldn't be better… we never really discussed kids that much so I am a little anxious on how he's going to react to this.

"Gabi?" I hear someone call. I hide one of the bags in my hand, behind my back.

"In hear, Babe!" I call back and walk to the hallway.

"Hey." Troy kissed me on the cheek. "How was shopping?" he smiled. "You weren't gone very long."

"Umm… Troy? Can I tell you something without you getting really mad at me and freaking out?" I said all of that a little faster then usual and I bit my lip.

"What are you talking about, Gabi?" He stared at me and when he saw the worried expression on my face he decided not to push it. "Okay…" he crossed his arms and stared at me. "What's up?"

I took a deep breath and held the bag out to him and turned away. He gave me a weird look but took the bag. He peered inside and pulled the item out… reading it carefully.

"Umm… that's what I wanted to tell you…" I bit my lip harder. Any harder I was sure I was going to bite my lip off.

"Gabi…" He looked at me. "Are you sure?"

"Umm… no… that's why I'm taking the stupid thing…" I breathed in… "But I'm almost positive…"

He looked at the box again and then at me. "We might have a baby?" Now he was the one to bite his lip.

I nodded my head once and studied his face carefully. He looked at the box one more time and then he stretched his hand out towards me. I looked up and he was smiling.

"Come on… lets go find out…"

I looked at him for a second before I realized that he wasn't mad or angry… he was happy! I grinned and took his hand and we rushed upstairs. We went into our bedroom and I dropped his hand when I reached our bathroom.

"Be right back." I saw him nod his head once and take a big breath of air before I shut the door. I looked at the toilet before letting out a gust of air and then I went and did my business…

I got up and washed my hands thoroughly and set the testing device down. I didn't go out the door and wait with Troy… I needed the five minutes of waiting to be alone and think. I leaned against the counter and folded my arms over my chest.

A baby…

I had wanted a baby ever since I was little but when you actually think you might have one… it changes everything… part of me was scared but a big part of me wanted this so bad.

I heard a knock on the door and I turned my head sharply.

"Gabriella? Can I come in, please?"

I opened the door and smiled. "Of course, Troy" He walked in and I shut the door behind him. He grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him. I put my forearms on his arms and I was gripping around his elbow. I looked at him lovingly.

"Are you okay?" He asked me. Looking in my eyes to make sure I wasn't lying or something.

"I'm Perfect. What about you?" I asked.

"I'm anxious." He said and chuckled and then we heard a little beeping noise. We both turned our head and looked at the device. HE turned his head back to me and kissed my forehead lovingly.

"Go on…" He said and nodded his head towards it.

I sighed and nodded my head also.

I walked towards it and picked it up

Positive.

I turned around.

"Troy?" He looked at me.

"Yes?"

I inhaled. "Were gonna have a baby." I closed my eyes.

About ten more seconds passed and I opened one eye and I saw Troy walking towards me and I looked at him. He stared at me once before crashing his lips on mine. I stumbled back a few steps before he locked his hands on my waist and held me steady. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back. I rustled my fingers through his hair and he just pushed his weight against me more until I was up against a wall.

I pulled back eventually and he rested his forehead against mine. Both of us were breathing heavily and I finally spoke. "So your okay about this?" I asked.

"Gabriella… I am better the okay… I feel great, Amazing!" He looked down. "I'm gonna be a Father… and your gonna be a mother!" He looked up and smiled and then gently touched my stomach. I giggled quietly through my now forming tears.

"We both created this baby…" He put a little more pressure on my stomach. "Both of us… together." He looked at me again and when he did I captured his lips in a kiss. I put my hand on his cheek and I staggered him out of the room. We both collapsed on our bed and in no time we had each others shirts off and we were both kissing roughly now.

I talked to him through kisses. "Are-you-gonna-still love- me when I'm- a fat lard?" I giggled and he chuckled back, cupping my face in his hands.

"If anything, I'm gonna love you more." He smiled and kissed me again… and we continued the night with our love making.

--

It was now two weeks later. We went to the doctors just yesterday and it turned out that I was already 2 months pregnant exactly! If you looked closely you could see a little bump now forming on my tummy.

I rolled in my bed a couple of times before jumping out of it and running to the bathroom. I reached the toilet and got down on my knees… and threw up. This has been happening for quite some time now… and its common… fucking morning sickness.

"Oh Babe…" Troy comes in and holds my hair up for me as I puke my guts out.

About 1 minute later I flush the toilet and brush my teeth… and wash my face. I turn around and run into Troy's arms and start crying.

"Troooyy!" I sniff and continue to cry. I was in serious pain. My stomach hurt so bad from throwing up and my body was soar. He stroked my hair and hushed me.

"Babe… its gonna be alright… I'm so sorry." He kissed my head. "Do you want to go downstairs and we can take a nap together?" I nodded my head once and he scooped me up in his arms. It wasn't really necessary but… I didn't really feel like moving much either.

We made our way to the couch and he laid on the couch first slightly sitting up and then I crawled on top of him, laying in between his legs with my head rested on his chest and his arm wrapped around me while the other arm fiddled with the remote to find something to watch.

"Thank you, Troy… I love you" I kissed his chest and then put my head back down.

He bent down and kissed the top of my head. " I love you too, Gabi"

He finally settled on a channel and then sunk his body into the couch more. We both were silent before he said. "Goodnight, Gabi." I laughed because it was morning… but who cared? "Goodnight, Troy."

--

Its Been now four moths… I am six months pregnant! I already felt like a fat lard now, I had an okay bump… t wasn't totally huge but it was totally noticeable. I skipped into the kitchen as lightly as I could without falling, cause I couldn't exactly see my feet anymore.

"Troy! Guess What?" I shouted like a little girl really excited about something.

He turned from the counter and looked at me grinning. He told me that he loved it when I was in a really good mood like this, which I was.

"What, honey?" He asked.

I giggled and put my hands over my stomach. "Were gonna have a baby!" I laughed and then skipped out of the room again. I heard him chuckle and then footsteps. He came behind me and kissed behind my ear and I giggled. "I love you so much, mommy." he said and kissed my cheek again.

"And I love you, daddy!" I giggled again and skipped off to the living room with him following. I looked at the time to see that it was 7:00. Dinner time! "Troy!!! Its Dinner time! Lets go!" I took his hand and dragged him to the kitchen.

"What do you want, babe?" I asked and looked in the pantry.

"I already got the spaghetti cooking, babe… don't worry about." I smiled and turned to him pecking him on the lips. "Thank you, Troy." I heard the doorbell ring. "Ooh! Come on Troy! Lets go get the door!" He laughed and followed me to the door. I peeked through the peek hole. It was my parents and Troy's…

"Troy!" I shrieked. "Our parents are here!" The only reason I was freaking out was because we hadn't told them yet. And we have a very good reason. One they were in some middle east country, helping African kids and such and they had no phone reception! So they said they were only gonna be there for a month, but they got held back another month! So we just told them to have fun and explore the world! It sounds really strange I know… I haven't seen them for four moths now… all we got was some e-mails and such. And I couldn't tell them through an e-mail! That's just mean… what were they gonna think?

"Hear… I will answer it and you hide behind me. Okay?" Troy said.

I nodded my head and hid behind him putting my hands on his sides. He opened the door slowly and they rushed in. "Troy! Gabi! Mom Dad!" That was all we could say, they came towards me and Troy spoke.

"WAIT!!!" Everyone stopped dead in their tracks and stared at him in bewilderment. I didn't blame them either.

"Guys… you've been away for awhile and a lot of things have happened… we have an announcement to make…" He turned his head to me and I nodded. I took a deep breath and stood in front of him. My tummy showing right away. And everyone's eyes widened and mouths dropped. Again, I can't blame them.

My dad was the first to speak. "Gabriella, your pregnant?" I held Troy's hands and he wrapped his arms around me. "Yep! 6 months… congrats, Gramps!" I giggled awkwardly. It was silent for about five more seconds before they started jumping up and down and shouting.

"Gabi! My baby!" My mom hugged me and squeezed me tight. "Oh, Ow! mom… remember… I'm pregnant." She stepped away and then looked at me. "Oh… you guys are growing up so fast!" she smacked us both on the arms. "Stop it!"

We all laughed. "Oh Mom… I missed you."

--

Nine months.

Yep… I am due any day now… any freaking day! But when? This little kid needed to come out! Now! I swear I love the baby to death but one more kick and I'm gonna pop that sucker out myself!

"Here, eat up, sweetie." My mom said and fed me some spaghetti. I took a bite and then leaned into the couch more.

"Troy!" I called and licked my lips.

"Hold on, Babe!" He said and continued to watch the television with my dad. Some important baseball game was on.

"Troy! Come here! You said you would still love me even when I'm a fat lard, now get over here!" Our parents were over so a bunch of laughter rang through the house as I made my little comment.

"Babe! I still love you, just one second! The inning is almost over!" He watched the television.

I got an idea and sat up more in the couch. I winked at my mom and Troy's and called out.

"Troy! I'm going into labor!" My dad and him immediately jumped up from the couch and looked at me. "WHAT?!?!?" They both screamed in unison.

I giggled and bit my fingernail. "Kidding!"

"Ugh! Gabriella! Never ever, ever do that again unless its Real!" He yelled at me then came to sit by me at the other couch across the room.

"Whoops! My bad" I continued to laugh and kick my feet like a little girl.

"Now why did you call me in the first place?" He asked and looked at me. I looked at my mom and opened my mouth as she fed me a little bit of spaghetti. I swallowed then looked back at Troy.

"I wanted to tell you that I love you." I looked at him smiling.

"Oh Good lord, Gabi… I love you too." He kissed me for about three seconds then pulled away. "Now, I'm gonna watch the game now… I love you." He said slowly inching away from me and back to the television.

"Yeah sure you do!" I giggled. "Fine, go watch your game!"

"Yes! Thank you." He kissed my cheek and went back to the television.

I suddenly felt a really hard kick in my stomach. I took in a gust of air and tried to settle down but it continued again. Then there was really sharp pains!

"Troy! You might not want to sit down yet!" I screamed and held my stomach.

He ran to me. "What? What's wrong?"

"Troy… I think I'm really going into labor now! OWW!!!" I screamed again.

"Come on, everyone! Get her stuff we need to get to the hospital!"

Troy's parents got up and got my suitcases I already had packed upstairs. And my dad went outside to get the car. "OWW!!!"

"TROY!!!!!" He stood up and then wrapped his arms around me. "Troy! No! You can't Pick me up! I'm too heavy!"

"Yeah Right." He said and picked me up with ease. He didn't even grunt or anything and he spoke just as clearly.

"Maria… Open the door to the house and lock up, please… we will be in the car." My mother nodded her head. She opened the front door and Troy ran me out. "OWW! Troy it HURTS!!!"

He set me in the passenger seat and he got in the drivers seat. The whole family climbed in the back and we started off. My mother told me how to breath and I did as she told me too.

Troy grabbed my hand. "Your gonna be okay, were almost there." I nodded my head then screamed again. "Oh my god! Oh my god! Ow!"

--

Its two hours later and I'm giving my final push and then I will get to see my baby.

"Okay Gabriella… one more push and we will get to see this little baby of yours." The doctor told me.

Troy gripped my hand and kissed my forehead. "One more… you can do it, he wiped the hair out of my face.

I took in a breath of air and nodded. I was sweating from head to toe and I was in serious pain.

"Now Push, Gabriella." I did what the doctor told. I pushed and pushed. I used every strength I had in my body and pushed. After about ten seconds it was all over… and I heard the best sound I could ever hope to hear… my baby.

"It's a boy!" The doctor spoke and handed the baby off to the nurse. I turned to Troy and he was grinning. "You did it!"

He kissed my lips and I kissed back. We eventually broke apart and I sat up. He helped me and took off his doctors hat off. What a shame, I thought it was kind of sexy on him.

The nurse carried our baby toward us. "Here's your baby boy…" She gave me our baby and I pulled him to my chest. I started crying. "Hi baby boy… don't cry, mommy and daddy are here… shh…" Troy smiled and leaned down to kiss our sons forehead.

The nurse came back. "Hey, guys, do we have a name?"

We looked at each other. "Zachary… Zachary David Bolton"

--

"Zac! Please quit throwing your cheerios!" Troy scolded and got on the floor to pick them up. I just laughed and continued to wash the dishes.

"Aww, isn't breakfast fun?" I said and giggled.

"A joy!" Troy said sarcastically. I giggled. Its been two years since our little miracle was born. Zachary David Bolton is one of the most hardest kids to handle. But we love him with all of our hearts. And were gonna have a lot more love in our hearts… because I am pregnant again, 7 months to be exact and were having twins! Twin girls! We decided to get an ultra sound this time since we didn't for Zac.

I got done with the dishes and sat by my husband at the table as he attempted to feed Zac.

"Zac, are you being good for daddy?"

"Mm-hmm!" He said and ate the cheerios that Troy gave him.

"You look sexy when you feed Zac." I said and giggled.

"Hey! Little ears!" Troy said and laughed.

"Whoops! I forgot!" I took his hand. " I love you…"

He laughed and stroked my cheek. "I love you more." I smiled.

My whole life is perfect. I think back to my teenage years and how I was so lonely all the time and how miserable I was. I was in love with Troy and I never had the nerve to tell him… but just as I was loosing hope, he was there. And here we are now. Happy, loved, amazed with our family, and we will remain this way forever. If I've learned anything in my life, its to not loose hope. Because when I was loosing hope… I gained it.

**WHAAAA!!! That's the End! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it! Please review! Thank you so much! Please check out my channel for new stories! I should have a new one out really, really soon! Thank you so much!**


End file.
